More Than Friends
by MarieEdward
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are best friends. And even if Klaus wanna be more than friends, he is always here for Caroline, even when it comes to guys. Rated T but warning for the language. Klaroline, Human. One Shot that may turn into a Two Shots.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus and Caroline are best friends. Klaus is always here for Caroline, even when it comes to guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another wrong choice about guys.

Bad guys were always thrown to Caroline, those assholes always saw the naivety in Caroline, they knew it was easy to broke her heart. To break her poor little heart that always fall in love with the first guy that claim to care about her, to love her. But none of them does care about her. Only Klaus does care about her. He's the only one that stay for her, the only one that will never hurt her and that will always love her.

The same Klaus that was running in the street of Mystic Falls, at two a.m, toward Caroline' house.

He was asking himself which asshole had hurt her this time. Those bastards that hurt Caroline didn't even deserved to live on this Earth. They shouldn't have the right to live, because they had hurt his angelic friend.

Klaus arrived at the Caroline house doorstep and knocked hurriedly. He wait a few seconds before that Caroline opened the door, a sheet on her shoulders and tears running her face.

Klaus look at her, sadly. She was sad. And if she was sad, if his bubble of light was sad, then so was he.

He move closer to her and hug her tight. She buried her head in the neck of Klaus.

" Caroline..."

She burst out sobbing.

Klaus felt helpless.

Everytime, she was ending in sobs, and he was hugging her, until she was falling asleep of tiredness, in his arms. And the week after she was doing the same mistake all over again, and called Klaus who was comforting her again.

" I'm sorry, sweetheart."

It was all he could say. And then he was rubbing her back sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus woke up the next morning, in a room he had became familiar with. And not for any 'physical' activity, but for 'comforting time'. Caroline room.

He looked down and saw Caroline, curled up against his chest. She was still in her clothes from last night, so was he. He sighed and put his head back on the pillow of the bed.

A few minutes later, Caroline woke up. She looked up and saw Klaus smiling her.

" How you're doing today, sweetheart?

- I've been better." She answered with a weak smile. She stood up, walked toward the closet of her room and took a pair of Jeans and a white shirt. " Nik. I couldn't do anything without you." She walked back toward him and kissed Klaus' cheek. " I love you, Nik."

Caroline was heading toward the bathroom when Klaus catch her up.

" Care, wait. I need to talk to you."

He led her back to the room, and, once they were both sit on the bed, Klaus talked again.

" I've been there for you since... ever. I know everything about you, everything you've been through. But I also know boys that you are... hanging out with, Care. I know that all of those guys are asshole that will broke you're heart, once they got tired of you. And everytime, I'm the one that come for you, Care. And I can't stand seeing you hurt everytime. I need to know that you're with a good guy that won't hurt you like the others before did. And... there isn't any guy on this planet that is better for you than me Caroline. I love you more than anything on this planet, and I will never hurt you. I love you, Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2 - End

_" I've been there for you since... ever. I know everything about you, everything you've been through. But I also know boys that you are... hanging out with, Care. I know that all of those guys are asshole that will broke you're heart, once they got tired of you. And everytime, I'm the one that come for you, Care. And I can't stand seeing you hurt everytime. I need to know that you're with a good guy that won't hurt you like the others before did. And... there isn't any guy on this planet that is better for you than me Caroline. I love you more than anything on this planet, and I will never hurt you. I love you, Caroline."_

As the romantic she was, Caroline had dream of hearing those three words all her life. But never once she had thought that the one saying those three words to to her would be him. Klaus.

The one she had grow up with, the one she used to run in the garden of her house with, the one she had went to college and university with, the one she had spend all her life with... The one she had know since ever. She had so much memories with him, all better ones than the others.

And the feeling of his arms around her everytime he had come to comfort her, his hands rubbing her back and travelling her hair, his perfume filling her nose when she was burying her face in his neck...

Every words of his declaration to her was echoing in her head. And everything he had said was true. Caroline knew it. She knew that all these guys weren't genuinely interest in her, but every time she thought that the next guy would be different than the others. And this time, she would be right, the next guy would be different, because he would be Klaus. And, as he said, he would never hurt her. A lot of guy had told her that they would never hurt and they had ending actually hurting her. But for the first time since a long time, Caroline had believe the guy that had told her that she would never hurt him, because it was Klaus. Everything he said make sense, because it was him.

" Care, it would really help me if you say something now." Klaus said rubbing the back of his neck.

Caroline raised his head and look at his best friend straight in the eyes. And what she saw made her made her decision. With this expression in his eyes told her everything. She shouldn't have need to hear him said his declaration to realized that he loved her. In his eyes, she saw... love. The pure one. The one you share with your soul mate, the one you show when you love the people more than you love yourself. And that is what Caroline saw in Klaus eyes.

" I guess that is clear." Klaus sighed and stood up. " I hope that he won't jeopardized our friendship, Care." He leaned to kiss her on the cheek. " I love you Care."

He moved to the door and, with a last look, left the room.

" Nik, wait!"

Caroline' legs were shaking but she found the strength to reach for Klaus. He was waiting at the door step, sit on the steps of the house. He had his head between his knees. Caroline sat aside him.

" Nik..." Caroline started but Nik cut her short.

" It's okay, Care. I wasn't really expecting you to tell it to me back. I just needed to say it to you, to let you know it. To let you have the choice, Care. You have choices. You can continue your infernal circle, knowing that all of those guys will hurt you. Or you can-" It was his time to be cut short. But not by another speech or some others words but by Caroline' lips crushing on his.

Those lips he had want to taste since ever. Those lips were on his! He smiled against her sweet and passionate kiss. No, not smiled, he grinned.

Now, he didn't need a speech, he didn't need to hear her say that she loved him and he didn't need her to kiss her languorously. Just this kiss, the one she was giving him right now on this steps told him everything he need to know.

She loves him. And as much as he loves her.


End file.
